Steamy
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Total one-shoot, pure heat between Daryl and Carol! Smut alert. My first one-shoot.


**Ok, here is my first one-Shoot…got this inspiration from Kat! And of course Chloe! So thank you to both of you. This is total SMUT! Nothing else but SMUT….if you don't like SMUT…please don't read. This is simply….**

_**Set at the prison….can fit where ever your mind wants it too! Hope you enjoy!**_

Steamy

Daryl was waiting outside the showers for what seemed like forever. He had volunteered to keep watch over Carol while she cleaned up. They had only been in the prison for a week and some of the ex-prisoners didn't sit well with him and he'd be damned if she was left alone. He didn't know what his feelings were for her, but he knew she made his world better. Hell he was kidding himself if he didn't admit that most of his thoughts were about Carol, what Carol would want, what Carol was thinking, and then there were the thoughts about HER. He thought about the way she sucked on her bottom lip, how her breasts looked underneath her shirts, and most importantly how her ass looked when she walked in front of him.

He sighed, leaning against the door; his dick was already starting to twitch in his pants. He hated this shit, usually he took care of this on his own, he was a man after all, and he had needs. Right now he was wishing he didn't have to bed down next to her for the night, most mornings he woke up wrapped around her and rock hard. He sighed running a hand thru his hair; he had to think of something else. Then his thoughts started to drift to the fact that just behind the wall he was leaning on Carol was standing underneath a shower, naked and soapy. He sighed adjusting the front of his pants a little. She was taking too damn long.

He poked his head inside and adjusted his eyes thru the steam, "Carol?" He called out softly; when she didn't answer he started to worry, so he slowly walked into the shower room trying to give her some privacy. He froze when he saw her in the mirror, his eyes drinking her in. She was leaning against the shower stall and her hand was between her legs, he could tell she was working herself into a frenzy. He felt a lump in his throat and in his pants. He was frozen to the spot as he watched her shiver, she turned leaning her forehead against the stall, her hand still working on her core.

He took a deep breath and moved quietly up behind her, he felt the hot water hit his back as he wrapped his arms around her, he whispered in her ear, "Let me help ya." He felt her tense for a moment as his hand drifted above hers, she leaned back against him as his fingers gently ran across the hood of her desire. He gently kissed her long beautiful neck, his fingers feeling her clit throbbing underneath his touch.

She moaned arching her back, her thoughts were clouded, she must be dreaming, because the Daryl Dixon she knew would never be touching her like this. She felt herself on the edge, he increased his speed and then he trusted two fingers inside her tight passageway, he groaned in her ear and grinded up against her ass as she came. After she floated down from her climax she leaned against him panting. She smiled sinisterly as she turned to him pushing him against the other wall, "My turn."

He was shocked when her naked body fell to her knees unzipping his jeans and freeing the erection that she had felt growing against her. He moaned as she ran her hand over the stone hard flesh, her tongue darted out running across the tip. He gripped her short hair as she gently ran her tongue along the shaft and trailed down to his balls. She put his length into her mouth and began moving herself up and down on him, her tongue gently licking at the shaft as she did. Her hand still gripping the bottom of the shaft moving up and down. She increased her speed as she heard his breath grow heavy; she smiled as he began thrusting his hips in rhythm with her mouth. He tried to pull away before he came, but she stopped him taking the load in her mouth. Her eyes looking up at him as she did, he didn't know how such a quiet sweet woman could make him feel this level of desire.

She stood unbuttoning his now soaked shirt, his eyes wide as she helped him remove his jeans. She moved him under the water; taking the soap she slowly began washing him. He watched her in awe as she ran her hands across his tight muscular stomach and then he groaned as her hand gently gripped his length, the soap making the contact that much more intense. He was shocked when he began growing hard again. She circled him her hands rubbing soap across his scarred back; she washed him off her kisses trailing along the awful scars. He jumped when her hand trailed down to his tight ass; he heard her breath catch at the feel of him. She had spent many a day dreaming about touching that ass and now here she was, she tried to take a mental picture of it, knowing this may never happen again.

Once she circled back around to him, he smirked taking the soap from her, he ran his soapy hands down her neck, as he kissed her hungrily. His hands worked their way down to her breasts, where he paid special attention to her nipples rolling the hard peaks under his fingers. He ran his soapy hand down between her thighs again, her eyes snapped open as he gently toyed with her, he wanted her and he wanted to make sure she knew that. He turned her soaping down her back and then her cute little ass, which he gave a playful slap.

They came chest to chest under the now cold spray of the water. Their tongues fighting for control as they kissed. Carol reached behind him and turned off the water, he gripped her ass as they moved toward the bench in the changing area. She pulled her legs up around his waist as he laid her down on the bench. He knelt down between her legs, his hand trailing down her stomach, their eyes never leaving each others. He pulled himself above her, kissing her again, his mouth softly suckling her earlobe, he whispered, "Are you sure?" He pulled away to look at her, a smile of pure contentment coming across her face, "Yes." He smiled his lips crushing down on hers, he moved to enter her.

Her breath caught as his length filled her; she had never felt something like it. She had only ever been with one man before, but Daryl filled her completely. He thrusted into her and she moaned biting her lip, he smiled down at her his hands cupping around her breasts. He started moving faster as the heat began to build inside him, he could hear her moaning his name as her climax started to build. The heat filling them both as they reached the edge together, Carol arched her back and grinded hard against him. Her walls crashing against him as his load filled her. He thrusted a few more times, trying to hold their connection as long as he could.

He finally pulled out of her, his head resting lazily against her chest. Her hand gently running thru his hair, his hand brushing across her tight stomach. Their breathing began to slow as they enjoyed the silence around them both.

Carol felt like they could stay there forever and she won't have cared, but there was a soft knock at the door. Daryl stood up fast looking for a towel; he wrapped it around himself as Carol scrambled to find some clothes.

Daryl opened the door to Rick who stood there eyeing him for a minute. The man quickly cleared his throat, "I was on my way back from watch and heard noises. Everything ok?" Daryl turned crimson as he stared at the sheriff, "Yeah, Carol and I just finished up a shower." Rick tried hard to stop the smile that was spreading across his face, "Together?" Daryl felt his face grow a darker red, he stepped closer to Rick, trying to make his voice as menacing as he could, "Ain't none of your god damn business." Rick chuckled backing up holding his hands up, "You're right, I'm sorry man. See you two upstairs then." Daryl nodded as he watched Rick retreat.

When he came into the changing area Carol sat with her elbows resting on her knees. She was staring at her hands; she heard the exchange between Rick and Daryl, now she was worried. Maybe this wasn't what he wanted. Maybe it meant just sex to him, where it meant so much more to her. She steeled herself standing up as he came toward her, "I understand if this is just a onetime ….." His lips silenced her, his arm wrapping around her waist. When he pulled away he looked into her concerned eyes, "Ain't gonna talk about this again, but you're my woman don't want to hear anymore shit about a onetime thing."

He pulled away shoving the wet jeans on, she stood touching her lips where his kiss still lingered. Her body throbbed everywhere, but in a good way. They walked in silence back to the clinic where they were all staying. Carol curled up in her sleeping bag, turning her back to him. She listened as he changed his clothes quickly. Carol's eyes were just beginning to close when she felt him move closer to her, she turned just as he unzipped her sleeping bag. He pulled his close to hers, making their two sleeping bags almost one. He then pulled her close to him, nestling her just under his chin, his arms wrapped around her. She started to ask him if he was sure about sleeping like this when the others could see them, but she was silenced by his words. "Woman, you're mine and I'm yours, now shut it so I can sleep." She nodded, the smile on her face spreading, "Can't wait for our own room." He was silent for a minute and then he kissed her neck, "Me neither woman, me neither."

**Ok, hope you liked! Never done a one-shoot before! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
